My Heart This Pain
by Hizuku Sakuraji
Summary: [Yunjae Oneshoot] Karena kesalahan keduanya Yunho dan Jaejoong terjebak pernikahan, Yunho begitu membenci Jaejoong, dan kebalikan yang terjadi membawa mereka pada takdir yang berputar selaras dengan waktu. Rasa sakit ini, kapan berhenti? [WARN : YAOI! Mpreg! Gaje DLDR!]


**MY HEART THIS PAIN**

**Starring : Yunjae, etc**

**Genre : romance, au, angst**

**Length : Ficlet**

**Disc : © Hizuku's 2014**

**Backsound : Nell's Haven, Green Nocturne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I didn't know back then, that's why I was careless  
>And that's why it was more beautiful<em>

_Giving and receiving scars is part of being human  
>And I don't think I was really scared of that<em>

Dunia selalu punya seribu kisah menarik untuk di dengar. Satu dari sekian banyak datang melalui seorang lelaki manis bertubuh kecil yang sedang berusaha menarik mantelnya agar udara dingin tidak menghampiri tubuh yang sudah kurus dan rapuh itu.

Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya hari itu mengantar surat, dan sore ini dia bisa datang untuk menjenguk seseorang yang begitu dia pikirkan sejak pagi tadi. Langkah-langkahnya yang terburu-buru berhenti ketika seorang penjual ubi bakar kelihatan ramai di pinggir trotoar dengan orang-orang yang berusaha menghangatkan diri mereka melalui makanan itu.

Namanya Jaejoong, dan sekarang dia sedang menelan ludahnya karena mendadak ada gejolak dalam hatinya untuk membeli ubi itu. Pelan-pelan tangannya meraba perutnya sendiri, dia menarik napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Setiap anak manusia lahir ke dunia membawa sebuah takdir, tergantung mereka bersama pilihannya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu, karena dia tidak pernah berusaha memilih, yang dia pilih adalah ingin membuat orang lain bahagia meskipun dia sendiri kesakitan dibaliknya.

Dan kisah ini bermula ketika dia menjadi sosok yang malam itu tidak beruntung. Dalam sebuah _Gala Dinner_ antar perusahaan besar di Korea. Jaejoong diajak oleh temannya untuk menjadi pelayan pada acara malam itu karena mereka kekurangan orang. Tentu saja baginya yang saat itu tidak memiliki pekerjaan pasti ini adalah kesempatan emas.

Siapa sangka di sana dia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, pewaris _Seldom Enterprise_ sekaligus pria yang menurut majalah _The Times_ masuk ke dalam urutan jajaran manusia yang paling berpengaruh terhadap perekonomian dunia.

Di sana ia bersama teman wanitanya yang tak Jaejoong kenali, saat hendak mengantarkan minuman ke tempat lain. Wanita cantik dengan gaun merah selutut itu menghentikan dirinya, "bisa kau antar pria di pojok sofa itu ke kamar hotelnya, dia mabuk dan aku masih ada urusan," tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong wanita itu sudah digeret dalam rangkulan seorang pria lain yang tidak Jaejoong kenali juga.

Pria manis itu cuma dapat menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Selanjutnya bola mata besar itu mengecek kondisi pria yang tadi ditunjukan oleh si wanita dan memutuskan menghampirinya karena kasihan.

Usaha yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong untuk memindahkan pria itu benar-benar besar. Sekaligus karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus, kamar hotel itu berada di lantai paling atas sehingga merangkul pria tak sadarkan diri ini menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar hotel, Jaejoong hendak langsung menjatuhkan saja tubuh Yunho ke kasur, namun keseimbangannya hilang sehingga dia ikut jatuh di atas tubuh Yunho.

Saat akan berdiri, pria jangkung dibawahnya mendadak membuka mata dan memutar posisi mereka. Sudah tertebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Jangan berpikir Jaejoong tidak berontak, meski dia memukul, berteriak sekuatnya, tapi kamar hotel itu kedap suara, dan malam disertai tangisan itu menjadi luka pertama yang Yunho torehkan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sadar penolakan adalah reaksi yang akan selalu ia dapatkan, contoh nyatanya saja penolakan dari orang tua kandungnya sehingga dia dibuang ke sebuah panti asuhan karena mungkin—keanehan di dalam tubuhnya.

Namun, penolakan dari Yunho—meski dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini—tetap saja menyakitkan. Pria itu mengatakan malam yang mereka lewati adalah malam yang paling menjijikan, Jaejoong memang setuju, tetapi penyebab semua kesalahan ini adalah Yunho sendiri.

Dan entah bagaimana, berita itu bisa sampai ke telinga kepala keluarga Jung—Ilwoo—yang akhirnya memerintahkan Yunho bertanggung jawab atas Jaejoong dan sebagai hukuman, mereka berdua akan diasingkan dari keluarga Jung bersama jabatan Yunho yang diturunkan beserta fasilitas yang dicabut.

Bagi Yunho, pernikahan mereka, kehadiran Jaejoong adalah kutukan. Dia yang tidak pernah merasakan hidup miskin atau menjabat sebagai karyawan biasa apalagi dalam kasus ini pekerja di lapangan harus merasakan dua hal yang berusaha dia hindari.

"Maaf ya, apartemenku kecil, namun ini akan cukup untuk kita berdua." Jaejoong berusaha menampilkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, karena mereka diasingkan, mau tidak mau Yunho harus menetap bersama Jaejoong di apartemen yang bagi pria itu kumuh.

Si pria mendelik padanya, "ini semua karena kesalahanmu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hidupmu tenang karena sudah membawaku ke dalam situasi ini.."

Yang tidak pernah Yunho tahu, Jaejoong meraba perutnya mencoba menenangkan sosok dibalik sana yang mungkin menyadari betapa besar kebencian yang ayahnya punya kepada ibunya. Jaejoong sengaja tidak memberitahu Yunho soal ini, yang tahu hanya keluarga Jung saja makanya Ilwoo begitu bersikeras agar Yunho mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

.

.

.

Dia memang membuktikan perkataannya, tak ada kehidupan tenang untuk Kim Jaejoong. Selain cacian, maki, pukulan. Setiap hantaman Yunho menggunakan ikat pinggang berusaha Jaejoong halau agar tidak mengenai perutnya, dia tidak mau nyawa polos di dalam sana juga merasakan sakit yang sama.

Tidak pernah ada cinta untuknya. Seolah dia lahir memang untuk merasakan dinginnya menatap punggung seseorang.

Entah masokis atau apa, dari setiap pukulan itu, Jaejoong belajar mencintai Yunho.

Tidak hanya dengan gesper, kadang Yunho menjadikannya budak napsu, memerkosanya, mengikatnya di luar rumah atap mereka meski udara sedang dingin.

Pernah terpikir untuk mati, namun, Jaejoong ingin suatu hari nanti menebus dosa-dosanya. Dia menyalahkan semua yang terjadi pada Yunho adalah memang kesalahannya. Kalau dia bukan tipe pria lemah, kejadian malam itu bisa dihindari, tetapi untuk apa yang telah 'tertinggal' dia tidak menyesalinya sedikitpun.

3 bulan berlalu begitu saja, dan Jaejoong tahu perutnya tidak akan bisa terus dia sembunyikan dari Yunho. Dia cuma tidak ingin tatapan jijik dari nyonya Jung ia lihat lewat mata musang yang sama.

Saat itu, sang pria manis hendak memasukan sebuah surat ke kotaknya begitu suara ponselnya berdering dibalik saku jaket, Jaejoong segera mengangkatnya bersama dengan dunia yang seolah jungkir balik di sekitarnya.

Yunho kecelakaan.

.

.

.

Dan itulah mengapa Jaejoong berada di sini. Kamar rawat di sebuah rumah sakit tempat dimana Yunho yang koma berbaring tak berdaya.

Wajah Jaejoong begitu pucat tak segar, tampilannya pun lusuh karena hampir seharian dia beraktivitas tanpa cukup tidur. Sudah 3 minggu Yunho terbaring dan sebagai 'pendampingnya' pria itu ingin selalu ada di sampingnya, merawatnya.

Dia beruntung karena perusahaan memiliki asuransi, sehingga perawatan Yunho sudah dijamin, tetapi bukan berarti pria itu bisa diam duduk manis. Mereka tetap memerlukan uang apalagi untuk biaya persalinan dirinya nanti.

Memandangi wajah Yunho yang tertidur merupakan kegiatan lain yang Jaejoong sukai. Selain karena wajah itu damai dan tenang, Yunho menjadi tidak berbahaya dan dia bebas menyentuh wajah yang selalu ingin dia belai itu. Ini keinginan anak mereka dan selama ini Jaejoong menahannya. Si jangkung pasti akan semakin membencinya kalau dia mengatakan keinginannya.

"Sebentar _appa_, _eomma_ akan mengambilkan air supaya _appa _bisa dibasuh," kata Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi bersama baskom dan sebuah kain lap. Begitu menyalakan keran dan berhadapan langsung dengan cermin, Jaejoong baru menyadari dia sangat lusuh dan berantakan.

Lingkar matanya yang begitu tebal meninggalkan ringisan pelan di hati Jaejoong. Dia bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk merawat dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong segera menghentikan laju pikirannya dan kembali ke kamar Yunho untuk membasuh tubuh pria itu, sambil melakukannya Jaejoong akan bercerita tentang apa saja yang telah dia lakukan sepanjang hari, dokter bilang padanya walau tidak sadar, Yunho mendengarkan dengan baik.

"—lalu dalam perjalanan ke sini kami melihat ubi bakar _appa_, rasanya anak kita mengidam ingin memakannya, namun aku pikir aku bisa membelinya nanti karena _appa_ sudah menunggu kami cukup lama. Lagipula kita harus berhemat untuk kebutuhan yang lainkan, aku akan berjuang lebih keras supaya bisa mendapatkan uang ya—"

Kala membasuh lengan kanan Yunho dan tanpa sengaja menatap wajahnya, mata bulat Jaejoong terpaku menatap kedua mata musang yang terbuka itu. Penggangannya lepas dari tangan Yunho, tatapan mengintimidasi itu membuat tubuh dan bibirnya gemetar, dia merasakan rasa takut merayap dalam hatinya, dan pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak mengingat apapun, insiden di rumah sakit itupun meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

Ketika dia membuka mata dia berada di atas ranjang menggantikan Yunho, dan pria itu duduk di kursi tempatnya biasa. Tersenyum padanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah mencapai usia 5 bulan namun terkesan kecil.

Saat itu Jaejoong takut Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada janinnya, namun pemikirannya sendiri tidak terbukti. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, aku membelikanmu ubi bakar, tadi kau bercerita kalau anak kita sangat ingin ubi bakar, kan. Maaf ya, aku memakai uangmu, nanti kita bisa cari gantinya yang penting kau makan. Tubuhmu kurus sekali, selama aku tidak sadar apa kau tidak pernah makan?"

Meninggalkan sosok Jaejoong dalam kebingungannya dengan kata-kata hangat itu.

Yunho juga berubah, dia bersikap lembut padanya. Hal yang meski Jaejoong harapkan dan sekarang dia menjadi takut dan tak terbiasa. Bagaimana kalau semua mimpi dan keesokannya Yunho akan menjadi kasar kembali?

Pria itu bercerita bahwa dalam tidurnya dia bisa mendengarkan setiap cerita Jaejoong, lalu ada suara kikikan anak kecil yang memintanya untuk kembali dan bertemu dengan orang yang menunggunya, kemudian melihat sosok yang katanya cantik berdiri sambil membasuh tubuhnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, Yunho merasa dia kembali ke rumah, hal yang selama ini dicarinya dalam kegelapan.

Bolehkan Jaejoong berharap? Yunho akan terus begini, memperlakukannya dengan hangat seperti ini?

Ketika Jaejoong ingin menjemur cuciannya, Yunho mengendap di belakangnya dan memeluk pinggang kecil itu dengan erat tanpa menyakiti si pemiliknya. Hal itu mengundang tubuh Jaejoong untuk terperanjat sejenak, dia menoleh melalui pundaknya dan tersenyum tipis.

Kadang Yunho selalu merasa ada beban besar di pundak 'istrinya' itu. Dengan tubuh kecil dan kurus, Yunho juga merasakan nyeri yang tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Menyaksikan punggung itu pergi melalui pintu untuk bekerja karena dia sendiri belum pulih pasca komanya.

Pernah juga dia menyaksikan luka-luka lebam dan bekas-bekasnya yang meninggalkan jejak hitam ketika Jaejoong membuka baju, dia pernah panik dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Namun, pria itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

Kenapa? Pria kecil itu selalu membohonginya, dia tahu luka itu pasti berhubungan dengannya. Entah mengapa keyakinannya kuat.

Akhirnya, hari ini dia memutuskan, dua minggu telah berlalu sejak dia pulang dari rumah sakit. "Boo, berhentilah bekerja, aku yang akan bekerja jadi kau bisa beristirahat demi anak kita.."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Jangan bantah aku, Boo. Aku ingin kau dan anak kita baik-baik saja, _jebal!" _kata Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan begitu lembut. Mata mereka saling menatap penuh dengan rasa cinta, rasanya bila ini mimpi, Jaejoong rela kalau harus bersiborok dengan kematian agar mimpi itu tetap terjaga dalam lelapnya.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

_But fate tell otherwise.._

_The wind blows, and the clock still breath through its orbital tick tock.._

"Apa pakaianku sudah rapi?"

"Sudah, appa yang paling tampan," Jaejoong terkekeh bersama Yunho. Dia membantu pria itu merapihkan tatanan rambutnya. Hari ini, Yunho akan mulai bekerja lagi di perusahaan setelah cuti pemulihan. Entah kenapa keluarga Jung tidak pernah menjenguk keduanya, meski diasingkan Yunho tetap saja adalah anak mereka.

Dia tidak tahu kalau ada keluarga sekolot itu di dunia ini.

Setelah melepas kepergian Yunho dengan kata cinta yang manis bersama pengiring kecupan. Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau itu artinya dia harus melepaskan Yunho untuk waktu yang tidak pernah ditahu kapan.

.

.

.

_It's getting worse and worse as I think deeper  
>It's just like staring at a burning river<br>Well, now it's time stop. Just pull the trigger  
>I want to end it all, I want it over<em>

2 tahun berlalu, Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat Yunho lagi sejak hari dimana dia bilang akan bekerja. Menurut berita yang didengarnya, Yunho ditemukan kecelakaan oleh pengacara keluarga Jung yang selama ini mencarinya untuk memberitahu soal surat wasiat karena keluarganya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat.

Yang dia tahu, itu merupakan tamparan bahwa sudah saatnya Jaejoong bangun dari mimpi indahnya yang hanya sementara itu. Karena Yunho sudah kembali, dia sudah menjadi Jung Yunho yang dingin dan arogan lagi.

"Astaga, aku sedih pengusaha tampan itu akan segera menikah hari ini." Kata seorang wanita paruh baya pada teman yang makan di kedai Jaejoong hari itu.

"Mau bagaimana, dia kan memang sudah bertunangan dengan si Go Ahra itu, mereka berdua sangat cocok—"

Ya, Jaejoong tahu, mereka sedang membahas pernikahan Yunho dan wanita bernama Ahra yang akan berlangsung hari ini. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk Jaejoong mencegah itu, dia tidak ingin merusak kebahagian Yunho, bersama Moonbin—anak mereka—di sini sudah cukup.

"Terimakasih, Yunho-ssi.." bisik Jaejoong menahan tangis, ketika tivi layar datar di depannya menampilkan prosesi pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra di sebuah hotel mewah entah dimana.

Dan, apakah semua harus berakhir seperti ini..?

**END**

**Huwaa tuhkan kembali membuat sinetron, sebelumnya makasih untuk semua respon pada fanfic hizu, kalian semua jjang! T-T aku mah apa atuh tanpa kalian. RnR pwease! **


End file.
